amor vincit omnia love conquers all
by WishfulThinking03
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire by Aro's son Tristan,they are mates. Edward wants Bella, Bella doesn't know what she wants. ON HOLD if someone wants to continue this let me know or I'm changing it into a DARK story after Twilight Jacob's style
1. Chapter 1

Lunching myself forcefully onto the deer that had the misfortune of crossing my path this morning, snapping the feeble animal's neck I quickly sank my teeth into it's warm flesh to drink. While there were rarely times that I felt like the animal I was, hunting was one of those times. I use to be filled with guilt when I hunted, however once I realized I would have not thought twice about eating deer when I was human I had gotten over those feelings. I had actually come to enjoy hunting, being completely free to follow the instincts that I desperately tried to suppress. I knew today was going to be a long day of keeping the monster down, we were starting our first day at Folks High School. It was Tristan's job to integrate himself into the human world, so going to high school was just part of the job. Aro thought it would be prudent for our kind to have someone who could seamlessly fit into the human world although it's my personal opinion that he just used Tristan's gift of being able to tell what someone's "gifts" were or could be to make himself more powerful. Tristan taught others who had business to take care of in human world so they wouldn't be detected, he was very passionate about the human world hence feeding on animals.

Tristan was the one who had changed me after I had stepped in front of a drunk guy beating his wife in front of the store I was in. During the 1930's people minded their own business and no one would have dreamed of stopping a man from hitting his wife. I couldn't stand the sight of that poor lady receiving hit after hit, crying for him to stop his wrath so I stepped in between them which resulted in him beating me till Tristan intervened. He carried me away from the scene to his small home on the edge of the woods to care for me, but I was too far gone at that point. He bit me and I had been with him ever since. I don't remember much of my human life, only the tall, pale, brown eyed, light brown hair, muscular beauty I had awaken to. I have only met a handful of vampires, never anyone like the two of us. I had visited Volturi on several occasions with Tristan however I rarely left his side while there. Tristan had only told his father that my gift was a person shield but he hadn't disclosed that I could push it over others to protect them from mental attacks. He was worried that if his father found out he would take me away from Tristan to protect his court.

Snapping out of my rambling thoughts I quickly made my way back to our home. Tristan would not be happy if I made us late for our first day of school. I once tried to convince him that being late was acting human however it didn't go well. He prides himself of "perfecting human" which means we were always up to date with the latest news, our clothes were the latest fashion, our cars were always the best no matter where we went, we were always on time, and we never did anything out of human in front of humans. Busting into out backdoor I managed to make it to my room without seeing Tristan. Throwing on a pair of jeans, navy blue long sleeve shirt, and shoes I skipped back down the stairs. Tristan was seated at our dining room table reading the newspaper for the latest news. I danced to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders kissing him gently on the cheek.

"_Good morning darling. You not going to convince me being late is more human than arriving on time?"_

"_Nope, I gave that up two high schools ago. Besides it's nice to have some alone time with you before I have to start beating back the other girl's advances."_

I hated when we first started a new school when all the stupid girls thought they could get their hands on Tristan. He never allowed it to get to him, in fact whenever I accused him of being too friendly he would just say it was part of his job. I know he would never even entertain the thought of leaving me especially for a human but it didn't stop me from being jealous.

"_It's not like the guys are any better Bella. As soon as you walk in the door I have to suppress the urge to kick every guy's ass that looks at you. It doesn't help when you were clothes like that one which hugs you in all the right spots and shows off your cleavage."_

A slightly playful growl escapes his lips as his eyes rim with a sudden jolt of lust. I manage to stifle a loud yelp as I dart to the other side of the table to stay just out of reach.

"_You have nothing to worry about, besides who else do you know that could handle me?"_

" _No one I have ever come across however if I do ever come across that particular gift I will be sure to kill them swiftly leaving you no chance to find out."_

"_I guess you will just have to do then."_

I shot him my best innocent grin knowing that it kills him every time. It was my ace in the hole per say, nothing ever beat the innocent grin from little ol' me.

"_Well lets get going to our first day at Folk High school before I take you right here on the dining room table which would make us late for our first day of class. Just because I am the only one that can handle you doesn't mean I take that job lightly. After I deal with those guys all day long I am sure I will need to claim you as mine once we are alone."_

His eyes still brimming with lust as he gazed over my body licking his lips before heading to the door. This is going to be a long day of both of us getting jealous which means for a very wonderful night of us claiming one another once we have gotten back home. Heading for the door to join Tristan in our car I eagerly thought about what would happen once we came home and my eyes started filling with my own lust, this was going to be a long day!


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving to a new high school in the in a nice car was always weird the first day. This year we bought matching silver 2010 Chevrolet Camaros which I happen to love. Tristan has a soft spot for nice cars and going fast, one of the few things he did get from his Dad. I feel bad for all the other high school kids who had to work hard all summer saving every penny to buy the newest car in the used car lot. I guess now that I am 78 years old I shouldn't feel guilty to just swipe my person card from the Voltrui for whatever I want.

We were the first people there as we pulled into the student parking lot which is nice so that we wouldn't be linked to the Camaro right away. There would be enough talk about us as it was, throw in the nicest car these people have seen in awhile and we will never hear the end of it. We make our way to the main office to make sure all our paperwork was in order. Tristan also tried to have classes close to mine just in case someone tried too hard to get to know me. Walking into the small office the concentrated smell of the women instantly sent venom down my tingling throat. The five women didn't even notice me, they only had eyes for Tristan.

"_Hello ladies, I'm Tristan Mancini. My father called earlier to get everything in order for my girlfriend and I to attend here this year. I am just stopping by to check that everything is in order for us."_

Tristan had called the school earlier as his "father" to establish that the school knew he was a single father who was a busy man who was usually out of town on business. Tristan never like to claim we were related in any way so he was free to act as affectionate towards me in public as possible. I was the girlfriend who was adopted by his father when my parent's died in a car accident a few years ago. I thought it was a pretty good story, it worked every time so far.

"_Yes, Mr. Mancini we have all your paperwork in order, if you want I could print you out your class schedule and a map of the school."_

"_If you wouldn't mind I would like a copy of our schedules."_

"_Of course, here is your schedule and Miss. Swan's. If you have any questions please feel free to stop by and I will try to help you anyway you might need."_

"_I'm sure you would" _I snorted just low enough for Tristan to hear me. He rolled his eyes in my direction as he turned to give me my schedule.

"_Thank you for your help. I hope you ladies have a wonderful day."_

Walking out the door to the still empty hallway gave us time to compare our schedules without having to worry about keeping up appearances for the other students. We had 4 classes together as well as lunch with the rest of the school. I had Biology II, Gym, and English by myself but Tristan was only a few classrooms away, close enough to hear me if I raised my voice slightly, but not close enough to over hear normal conversation. It was kind of nice not to have him so close all the time, living with him and having every class with him would too much Tristan. Plus that was three classes I didn't have to watch the girls droll all over my mate or watch him shoot death stares to anyone who looked at me for too long. Making our way to our first class the other students started to arrive and the stares began. Tristan pulled me closer to him as we made our way down the hall before he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. I had never seen Tristan just freeze before it scared me as I tried to snap him out of it. He was only frozen for a few moments before he grabbed my wrist pulling me to an unused outside picnic table.

"_We are not the only ones here."_

"_What do you mean? Is someone hunting in the area? Is someone hurt? Are they going to try to approach us?"_

A million questions flew through my mind as I thought what could happen if we came across another vampire while surrounded by…food. My instincts started to kick in as I pushed my shield out so it would cover Tristan.

"_There are five of them, a mind reader, vision seeer, and an empath. Aro told me that we might eventually come across another coven of vampires who live like us while we lived this lifestyle. They live like we do however they are sets of mates who live together. I would assume they are attending school like we are so they can have a residence here. I'm sure they will be very curious about us, however I think we should keep the Volturi out of our story. I'm not sure how friendly they will be if they think we are from the Volturi." _

This was a lot to take in the first day of school. In addition to the girls drooling over my mate, Tristan getting upset about the guys, trying to blend in, and now vampires on top of everything!

"_I won't be able to keep my shield over you in the classes we are apart. I won't be able to protect you from the mind reader."_

I was starting to think school was a bad idea. It wouldn't take much for Tristan to pull us out and then we could move someplace else. My limited exposure with vampires was not friendly but I had never meet anyone like us before.

"_It will be fine I will just refrain from thinking about anything but whatever I don't care if he hears. I'm worried about you making this a negative Bella. This could be a good thing, you could make friends with our kind. You wouldn't have to come with me when I visited Dad or have to work, you could stay and hang out here." _

Was he trying to make this into a good thing? He wanted me to be friends with a coven of vampires we hadn't met yet? Was he feeling okay?

"_First things first Tristan we haven't even met them we won't know if they will be friendly towards us. Second I just want to make it through the day please don't add any additional pressure on me than I already have. Can we please just play this by ear?"_

"_Of course we can. I just didn't want you to go into negative Bella mode like you usually do. I also didn't want you to smell them once we walked into the school and go into attack mode with everyone watching. I will be close the whole day, I will never leave you alone."_

He kissed the top of my head before pulling me to my feet. Even with the craziness of vampires Tristan would not be late for class. We walked to out first class, Trig, where we took our seats in the back of the class. There were only a few kids in the class when we arrived but everyone of their eyes were on us as we made our way to our seats. I wonder if any of the other vampires would be in our classes or if they knew we were there. I quickly checked that my shield was over Tristan before continuing my thoughts. Tristan had said there was a seer in the group so I am sure he had seen what would happen today. I suddenly felt anxious knowing that their seer would have seen how the day would go giving them the advantage over us.

Like my thoughts were being answered two pale brown eyed people walked into the room. The male was the size of a small car, very muscular, and dark brown hair. He had a smirk plastered across his face as he made his way to his seat looking right at us. The female was not as friendly looking although she was stunning with her long flowing blonde hair, and perfect long body. She seemed to scowl as she took her seat to the male vampire. I pulled out a piece of paper to write Tristan on. I would have whispered to him but I knew the other vampires would have heard me.

Me - Are they part of the coven you told me about this morning?

Tris - Yes they do not have any powers besides just their physical beauty and strength

That was the end of our conversation because once he had pushed the paper to me the teacher started class. I would argue that writing notes in class while the teacher was teaching was completely human however Tristan is so obsessed with "perfecting human" that he wouldn't allow that.

The rest of our classes continued without any signs of the other vampires which surprised me. We didn't even run into them in the hallways although we did catch their scents every now and then. I wasn't sure if they were avoiding us or if Tristan was carefully avoiding them. The human girls did not fail to make me angry which by lunch time made me forget about the other vampires. Every female we past just ogled Tristan while shooting me death stares. If they only knew how easily I could shut them up, snap of my teeth, a cold dark stare. I instead resulted to pressing myself closer to Tristan claiming him as mine to any passerby. At lunch we went through the line to pick up our prop lunch. Pretending to be a teenage girl these days did have it's advantages since they didn't eat much these days. Picking up an apple and a bottle of water was not odd in the least. Since Tristan was so passionate about "perfecting human" we actually had to eat bits of what we picked up. It wasn't pleasant in the least however the more natural something was the easier it was to choke down. We found a table in the corner of the café so we could keep an eye on the rest of the student body. As we took our spots I started to smell the other coven of vampires making their way to the café. Their sent was so concentrated they must have met up before they decided to go to lunch. Tristan felt me stiffen up next to him so he slid his arm around me letting me know everything was going to be okay.

The first couple in was the two from Trig the dark haired male and blonde female. The second couple was a tall, with curly blonde hair, and he looked like he was in pain. The female he was with was really skinny, with short choppy brown hair, she didn't seem to walk but more dance across the floor. After them was a single male with messy brown/reddish hair, and a deep expression. He seemed to be preoccupied with something, just following the others along. I suddenly felt like the air was dry and fully of electricity. I flexed my shield a little further to see if it was being attacked but it responded as it always did. Tristan didn't say anything about anyone's gift being electric, maybe it was the reaction of my shield when repelling their gifts.

The other vampires went through the lunch line to get their prop food and took a table only three down from ours. I wanted to ask Tristan about them but I knew they were close enough to hear us. Neither table said anything just caught their glances as they looked over to us. Suddenly the short brown haired female stood up and made her way to our table.

"_Hello my name is Alice Cullen. My family would like to get together with you two after school if you wouldn't mind talking to us. We only know one other family like ourselves and we would love to get to know you. You are welcome to come to our place or we wouldn't mind going to yours but we feel this is a conversation best kept out of prying eyes and ears." _

She said all that so fast it took me a few minutes to process everything she said. Thankfully Tristan was used to being around other vampires was able to answer swiftly not making me seem as silly as I felt.

" _Nice to met you Alice, I am Tristan Mancini and this is my mate Bella Swan. Meeting at your place sounds fine if you wouldn't mind having us. We are new to the area so would you mind if we met you an hour after school back in the student parking lot? We have some things to attend to immediately after school but they should not hold us up for long."_

"_Of course please take as long as you need. I can met you in the student parking lot an hour after school lets out."_

She danced back to her table where she excitedly told the rest of her family what had occurred as if they were not listening to the whole conversation. The brown/reddish haired boy looked over at our table with a frustrated look on his face before hanging his head looking at the table. I was frustrated that I had so much to say to Tristan but couldn't for fear of being over heard. I know that's why Tristan had asked for that hour after school. I know he wanted to go home so we could talk freely without anyone being able to overhear what we wanted to say.

The bell rang signally the end of lunch and the time to head to Biology II. I had my last three classes without Tristan however I was now not worried about the girls all over him as I was his mind being out from my shield. I glanced at him with worried eyes I know he would understand what I was trying to say.

"_Bella, it will be okay I promise. I am only down the hall you will be able to hear me if I raise my voice even slightly above normal. I won't think of anything but you for the next three periods."_

I kissed him before making my way alone to my Biology class. Seeing that I was alone a male named Mike Newman made his way over to me to talk. He was in a few of my other classes with Tristan and was constantly getting stared down by Tristan for looking at me.

"_Hi Bella my name is Mike Newman I am in a few of your other classes. Where are you headed?"_

"_Hi Mike I am headed to Bio II in room 414"_

"_Me too, we can walk there together"_

Thankfully the walk from the café to Bio II was only a few moments but Mike never shut up. He kept telling me about everyone in the school, what people did after school, and how everyone was going to the La Push beach this weekend. I didn't do much besides nod like I was listening to him ramble on about everything. I made my way to an empty lab table sitting at the first seat so Mike would get the hint. He did continuing his way down the aisle to sit with a girl named Jessica who hadn't stopped glaring at me since this morning. Everyone was taking their seats it was a full class with every seat except for the one next to me taken. I started to feel comfortable until I saw the brown/reddish haired boy walk into the classroom. A quick glance around told me that no other seat was available except for the one next to me.

As he made his way to me the electric I felt in the café started to get stronger. I could hear in start to crackle as he came closer to me pulling out the chair beside me and sitting down. I think he might have been able to sense it too because he sat straight up and didn't even make eye contact with me. I pushed my shield out to see if it was faulty but just like in the café it was working fine. Tristan never said anything about feeling electric in the café, I wonder if it's just me. I don't know how I am going to survive sitting in a classroom with his everyday and ignore this electric. He wouldn't even look at me which for some reason enraged me. How could he just sit their and ignore me like the seat next to him was empty? He didn't even introduce himself to me like Alice had in the café. As the class progressed the electric built up in the air. He leaned further away from me, his fists balled up turning his knuckles even whiter than his body. I could see he had stopped breathing, maybe he was going to loose control and hurt someone in the classroom? That would be bad if he did loose control. Even though we are not related to the Cullen's the likeness of our kind is too much people would notice. Tristan would have all kinds of cleaning up to do how to explain how a whole classroom of kids died on their first day. I decided to watch him closer to see if he would loose it. Finally the bell rang, he shot out of his seat and was out of the door at a slightly more than human speed. I was starting to feel more uneasy about the meeting we would be having with the rest of the Cullen's.

The rest of the day pasted with any issues except for poor Newman who would get the look of death from Tristan anytime he saw him too close to me. Thankfully gym was the last class of the day so I quickly gathered all the paperwork of the sports we would be covering this year and made my way to the car to wait for Tristan. Walking outside was a nice change to the stale smell of humans I had been subjected too all day. I was happy to have my one hour with Tristan before we had this meeting of sorts. All my thoughts were swept away as I felt the piercing eyes of someone watching me as I made my way to the car. Scanning the crowd I finally spotted him leaning against a silver Volvo obviously staring at me as I continued toward our car. I hadn't seen him since he bolted from the lab table but there he was. I now doubted that he was going to loose control back in the classroom over feeding. I now worried that he felt I was a threat and wanted to fight. He must have been stopped by my shield and becoming frustrated. My only hope was that he was the seer and that he would be at a disadvantage if it did come to fighting. Tristan's strong arms found their way around my stomach pulling me out of my deep thoughts. I instantly felt the eyes leave me as Tristan pulled me in for a deep kiss. Thankful for my knight in shinning armor I broke away pulling him towards the car. I wanted nothing more than to go to our house and pretend today never happened forgetting about all the Cullen's especially the brown/reddish haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I have never been so excited to see my house as I was at this moment. The ride home was strangely quite giving me plenty of time to think about my problems. Tristan kept glancing over to me the whole ride home but never managed to say anything to me. Walking into the front door and slumping myself on the couch I readied myself for the prep talk Tristan was going to give me before we had to meet with the Cullen's.

"_Bella, is something the matter? You were quite the whole ride home and I was expecting an onslaught of questions from you about recent developments. "_

"_Sorry Tristan I was lost in thought about everything that has happened today. You know how I over think everything. Please let me know what I need to know before we head over."_

"_Okay, first off I think we should polish off our story since it will be easy to tell if we are lying with an empath in the room. I think the best way is not to lie but to avoid telling some truths. You are my mate, I turned you in the 1930's and we have been together ever since. We picked up on the lifestyle after hearing rumors about it and have lived this way since you were turned. We have attended several high schools to obtain a permanent living arrangement. We won't say anything about our gifts if we can help it but if we do you are only a personal shield. No one must ever know the extent of your shield. I will say I can sense the strengths in people omitting the part about it being specifically vampire gifts…."_

Thankfully Tristan has that military experience that can have us on the most defensive while still appearing friendly. Giving away enough to gain trust but not enough to give away our strengths. I was worried earlier today when Tristan was talking about leaving me behind with them that he was going to trust them completely no questions asked. Seeing him with a strategy always made me feel better.

"…_. We will of course keep anything about the Voltrui out of the conversation. If asked I will say I do not know who turned me since it will keep the questions to a minimum. It will be easier for me to lie with steady emotions than you Bella. Besides without being able to feel emotions you have no poker face. You shouldn't lie at all if possible it will be harder to keep up with later if it isn't completely given away by your face. Okay a brief overview of the family; Emmett and Rosalie are the two that are in our Trig class. Neither of them has a gift that can be used besides Emmett being very strong. Alice is the brown haired girl who came over during lunch and she is the seer. I'm not sure how strong her visions are but if they disclose this information to us tonight I will try to pry into it. The curly blonde is Alice's mate , Jasper, and he is the empath. In the café he seemed overwhelmed by the emotions going on so I am not sure he has full control over his gift. The last male at the table was Edward and he is the mind reader. His gift is fully developed and very strong. He doesn't need physical contact like Aro he just has to be in closer proximity. He was very surprised when he could read my mind in gym although he seemed preoccupied with something else the whole class. That's everything you should know before going over. There should be another couple there when we get to the house. Carlisle is familiar with Aro so I have heard of him before. He has no gift Aro is aware of however possessives the greatest control of any known vampire. His mate Esme will also more than likely be there, she has no gift that Aro is aware of either. Please remember to relax Bell. These are not like any vampires you have ever met before. They live as a family unit like humans, and will avoid a fight if they can. I think it will be best if we change into something else considering I made a big deal about coming home before seeing them. You have any questions?"_

"_Tristan, have you ever felt electricity from a vampire before?"_

"_No I have never heard of that why Bella?"_

"_When the Cullen's came into the café today I felt the air get dry and electric current in the air. I could hear it crackle and pop. Is something wrong with me?"_

Tristan paused for a moment thinking to himself before he answered me.

"_It might have been the way your shield reacted to having all their gifts at once. Like I said only Edward has full control over his powers the other's are controlled by their powers. With all that unharnessed energy hitting your shield at once and you having it stretched out over me is probably what you are feeling."_

I had thought of that too but it didn't explain why it was stronger in Biology II with Edward when my shield wasn't over Tristan. Tristan said he had never heard of anything like this before, although I could be not describing it properly. Maybe that is why Edward was acting so strangely. He couldn't read my mind and on top of that he could feel the electric. He wasn't aware that I was a shield. Maybe once he knew I was a shield we could talk about it. I was instantly feeling better about the chance that he might not want to fight me after all. I hopped off the couch in a better mood than I came home in to run upstairs to change.

"_Tristan, this might sound dumb but what do you wear to met vampires?"_

"_Whatever you want to wear Bell."_

If I could wear whatever I wanted I could just leave the clothes I have on now. I know Tristan is going to tell them that we wanted to slip on something more comfortable and probably that we wanted to hunt after being around humans all day. Both of these were see through lies since vampires were comfortable in anything, and we have been playing human for so long that the burning had more turned into an annoying tingle. They knew we were going home to talk about them out of hearing range however the excuses were more formalities and they would accept them as such. Well if Tristan was going to say we wanted to be more comfortable I was going to look the part. I threw on a pair of black yoga pants with a white tank top and black zip up sweater. While my choice of clothing was in fact very comfortable it was also very flexible if we ended up fighting the Cullen's. Making my way back down stairs I see Tristan had changed into dark wash jeans, white under shirt, and a light colored button up shirt. Looking at him while I crossed the floor reminded me about all those girls at school drooling over my mate. The anger quickly leapt through my veins pulling me to him. I darted across the room to him pushing him backwards onto the couch. A small smirk danced across his face as he realized my intentions. I pressed my lips onto his parting my lips slightly to give his tongue entrance to mine. His tongue darted to met mine as we wrestled back and forth for dominance. His hands wondered across my back pushing my jacket off and tossing it off to the side. Running my hands through his hair pulling his lips closer to mine causing a growl to escape from deep within his chest. He quickly grabbed both my arms pulling me from off the top of him gasping for unneeded breath.

"_Bella we will be late if we keep this up. While I cannot wait to show you how I have been thinking of you today we must get going." _

I snatch my jacket from off the floor throwing it back on. Leave it to Tristan to have enough control to stop us from going any further. Really what was the big deal with being late?

"_Fine. Let's go. Heaven forbid the blessed Tristan be late for anything." _

Storming out the front door I threw myself in the front seat with a scowl across my face. I knew that I should calm down before we went to met the Cullen's but I didn't want to. Tristan was always treating me like I was a child, that he had to be the responsible one. I could be responsible too, wasn't he depending on me to keep my shield on him while we were at the Cullen's? Why couldn't we just let loose and have fun every now and then. Maybe the Cullen's could have fun.

"_Bella please don't be angry with me. I am just trying to make sure we make a good impression."_

"_I know Tristan lets just go."_

Tristan drove us to the school parking lot where Alice was waiting for us with Jasper in a silver Volvo. I waved to them letting them know we were ready to go when they were. Alice pulled out the parking lot and headed towards where we live. She matched the way to our house turn by turn, it was starting to get a bit creepy. Then she made a left about three miles before our driveway down a windy dirt road.

"_Tristan don't you think we should have known we were practically neighbors with the Cullen's?"_

"_I admit it is disturbing knowing we are so close to them without us realizing it however I'm sure you recall the last few weeks of us being here. Scouting out the neighbors was not at all what I was thinking about."_

He shot his dazzling smile and he knew what that did to me. I tried to keep my mind straight to remember the weeks leading up to today. We were concerned about getting our paper work straight, shopping for house stuff, hunting, and caught up in one another…. Oh that's what he is getting at that tease! I quickly slid off my jacket throwing it to the floor of the car as I rolled the hem of my shirt up exposing the lower half of my stomach. I tossed my hair behind my shoulders, made my eyes wide and dark as I allowed a low growl to slip through my lips. That did it his eyes were darting down to my uncovered stomach to my wishful eyes. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the lust rolling off of him.

"_Put on your jacket Bella we will be there soon and I can't think like this. You are killing me."_

As soon as the words left his lips the car came around the turn to a clearing with the prettiest house I had ever seen. It was huge with floor to ceiling windows, huge deck, the garage was the whole bottom floor. I was amazed how beautiful it looked sitting in the woods by itself, it seemed to almost blend into the woods. The car finally rolled to a stop at the front stairs of the grand house. Alice and Jasper were instantly out of their cars waiting for us to join them. I wasn't use to seeing vampire speed although I did use it often. Tristan was so into perfecting human that he rarely used speed unless he was hunting. I climbed out the car slowly as I continued to take in the exquisiteness of their home. I pushed my shield out from Tristan making sure it still covered the two of us.

"_You two are the slowest vampires I have ever met! Come on I will show you the whole house if you want later."_

Alice was excited to get us inside to met the rest of the Cullen's. Although I knew all their names I realized I had only been formally introduced to Alice today. We made our way into the living room where all the Cullen's were sitting. I quickly glanced through their faces realizing that Edward wasn't there. I quickly settled on two faces I did not recognize from school earlier.

"_Welcome to our home, my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. We only know one other family who has chosen the animal lifestyle so please do not feel pressured to answer anything you are uncomfortable with. We wish this to be a friendly chat, a chance to make new friends." _

Carlisle was older than the others at the school, maybe 20 or 30. He had slicked back blond hair, and had a friendly expression. His wife Esme was very beautiful with long brown hair, she also wore an expression of friendliness but something more like she wanted to care for us. I instantly felt comfortable here, it was hard to keep up my shield "pretending" to be something that we are not when these people were so friendly.

"_Thank you Carlisle, my name is Tristan and this is my mate Isabella…"_

"_Bella please" _I cut in, I hate Isabella and he knows it.

"_I'm sorry, Bella. We would love to answer any questions that you have as well as ask a few of our own. We have never come across anyone who shared our lifestyle. In fact we rarely come across very many vampires." _

"_Please come in let me introduce the rest of my family to you. On this couch is Emmett with his mate Rosalie, I know you have met Alice and next to her is her mate Jasper. Unfortunately Edward could not be with us tonight however he has asked me to let you know he will properly introduce himself the next time he sees you. Please take a seat."_

Tristan and I sat together on a love seat facing the rest of the Cullen's. The night went without a hitch. They were really nice people, and I instantly bonded with Alice. It was weird how we bonded so quickly, I have never bonded to anyone besides Tristan since I was human. I frequently caught myself thinking about where Edward was and why he could not be with us this evening. I tried putting my shield up and down however I never felt the electricity I did when he was around me. The evening quickly progressed without mention of gifts or past stories. We talked about going to school, Carlisle's job, and Alice gave me the grand tour of most of the house. She grinned when she skipped the 3rd floor saying that is where Edward's room was and that it wasn't anything to see. I was slightly disappointed that I wouldn't get the chance to see what he was like, I hope it didn't show on my face. The evening winded down at 3 o'clock in the morning. Tristan was fascinated by the Cullen's and enjoyed their company as did I. We made plans to sit together at lunch tomorrow at school, Alice and I made plans to hang out over the weekend since Tristan was going to join Carlisle at the hospital. I was amazed how well the night had gone, it was completely relaxing although I am sure as time goes on more of our story will come out. I'm okay with that, as Tristan said I have never been good at lying. My new found confidence was running rapid through my veins as my thoughts came across Edward. That was when I decided I would crack Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**I was more excited to arrive at school this morning, my confidence was still running through my veins. Tristan and I had talked at length about the Cullen's and he was very pleased to see how well we had all bonded. He had always felt slightly guilty for my poor impression of vampires, so he welcomed a family so like ourselves. Once we arrived at school I noticed Alice waiting outside of the Volvo waiting for us. As soon as Tristan had the car in park she had my door open, pulling me out into a hug.**

"_**Oh Bella I'm so happy for last night. I know we are going to become best friend's, I'm so excited to have a friend!"**_

"_**Alice I am excited as well, I really have never known anyone but Tristan. However you are going to have to slow down. I am not use to vampire speed and you seem to do everything that fast including talking."**_

**With that she linked arms with me pulling my towards the school. I heard Tristan chuckling behind me as he joined the rest of the group, minus Edward and followed us into school. Alice was everything I imagined a girl friend to be, she told me all the gossip about the people we went to school with including the gossip about us. Apparently most people thought we were all distantly related, some sort of inbreeding. I kinda understood where they were coming from, seven paler than normal people, all with the same eye color, and then most of us lived with the person we had a relationship with. Our story was the most believable since there were only the two of us to explain. She never explained why Edward wasn't at school and I never asked. I don't know why but I felt embarrassed to be thinking about him as much as I was. I felt guilty for wanting to ask where he was, but I don't know why I felt so guilty. It wasn't like anything was going on between us, we hadn't even talked. I just wanted an explanation about the electricity, at least I thikn that was all I wanted. **

**Edward was a no show at school the whole week. The more I didn't see him the more I thought about him. Why was I obsessing over this guy I had never talked to? What was it about him that had me thinking about him constantly. None of the Cullen's ever explained why or where Edward had gone. Even Tristan never said anything about him being present. I think everyone not talking about him grew his mystery in my mind. Maybe I could bring him up when I hung out with Alice tomorrow. Tristan wouldn't stop talking about going to the hospital with Carlisle and spent every extra second in his room with medical books. I guess to him being a doctor was the ultimate human. It was completely against our nature to not drink human blood but to be around it with control was something completely different. If someone gets a cut while in class I have to hold my breath and leave the classroom. I hope this is a good idea, I hope Tristan can handle himself in there tomorrow. I wish he would come downstairs and talk to me every once and awhile. Tristan had such an obsessive personality that once he found something he wouldn't give it up. I decided that I wouldn't just sit at home alone bored by myself wheile Tristan read his books. I pulled out my phone, I was going to start the weekend early.**

"_**Hey Alice it's Bella. I don't mean to intrude if you are busy but would you mind starting the weekend early? Tristan is boring me reading medical journals and I would really like to have some fun."**_

"_**No problem at all Bella you are always welcome over here. Would you like me to come get you? I figure we should hang out over here if Tristan is being a book worm, wouldn't want to disturb him."**_

"_**If you wouldn't mind you picking me up would be great. I only sort of remember the way to your house. Do you need directions to my house?"**_

"_**Bella I can see where you live! We are going to have so much fun tonight I can see it!"**_

**I hung up with Alice as I made my way upstairs to Tristan's room to let him know where I was going. A normal human couples would think that not sharing a room would be weird for a couple that has been together for 78 years. For us it was just a place for space and peace of mind. Since we didn't sleep we usually hung out in the living room to do home work, read, and talk. As I made my way up the steps I head Tristan on the phone. The only one who would call Tristan besides me was his Dad. I knocked on the door Tristan whispered me in. **

"…_**..alright I can handle that but I will have to be there after the weekend. I will call you later to discuss it further in detail."**_

**I made my way to Tristan's bed before slumping down onto it. I had just become comfortable in our new school, had new friends and now we were going to have to leave for who knows how long while Tristan trains someone to go catch a vampire that can't behave. This wasn't fair! I waited for Tristan to start before we got into a fight about going back.**

"_**That was my father as I'm sure you know. He needs me back to train several people for a few different missions. He also has a human he wants me to train since I had such success with you.**_

"_**He wants someone on the animal diet?"**_

**Aro has never greed with out lifestyle he thought it wasn't being true to nature. **

"_**No he wants me to work with their blood lust and her gift. She apparently can be very pervasive, talking people into whatever she wants. He would also like to test her against you to see f you can resist her powers. I have not agreed to let he try it against you since I cannot be sure how powerful she is. She apparently has caused quite the upset because Marcus thinks that once she is a vampire she will be able to convince any of us anything she wants. As you can see I have my work cut out for me. I am also uncomfortable with the idea of you being in the castle while this human is there. I do not know what she will be capable of if she is turned. It would be too tempting for you to protect me with your shield giving away what we have kept secret for so long. I do not think we will end up turning her however I know Dad will fight for her to turn. "**_

"_**So you want me to stay here alone while you go back to the castle? How long will you be gone?"**_

"_**Well training the others will be only a few months but there is no telling about the human. I think Dad will fight very hard to have her on his side. In any case I am going to pull myself out of school so I do not raise any suspicions. I haven't decided what I will say to excuse myself it will be hard since you are dependant on my excuse as well. As far as you staying here I would feel more comfortable with that human there for you to stay here. I will talk with the Cullen's about keeping an eye on you and if you would like they would be more than welcome to stay here. If you are not comfortable being here without me I have some friends you could stay with who live close to the castle. However you would feel the most comfortable is fine with me."**_

"_**Can I have sometime to think about it Tristan? It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just got comfortable in the area and I have never had a best friend before. I have being in the castle, I feel like I am always being watched. At the same time I have never been without you and I am not sure how I will handle that."**_

"_**Yes of course you can have time to think about it. If you decide to stay and not happy you can always change your mind. What was it you came up for?"**_

"_**I was letting you know that I was going to the Cullen's to hang out with Alice since you were into your medical studies. We didn't want to disturb you here but now I wish I wouldn't have so I could spend time with you."**_

"_**Please go I think I will make a quick visit as well. I should explain to them where I will be going and if you stay for them to keep an eye on you. I will tell them that I have been asked to help another family we have met before with a vampire problem they are having and would feel best if you stayed here. I will be with Carlisle on Saturday and would like to keep those plans if you don't mind and then we will have all day Sunday. If you like you can take next week off to visit Italy. **_

"_**Alright Alice will be here any moment. I am sure she has the never be late policy as you do."**_

**As if she was a true seer there was a knock at the front door. I quickly kissed Tristan and ran down the stairs to let her in. I didn't know how much she had heard but I hope it wasn't too much.**

"_**Hey Alice come on in. I am ready to go but Tristan would like to follow us in our car so he can speak with your family."**_

"_**Of course you two are always welcome. I will phone Carlisle to let him know Tristan would like to speak with him so he doesn't go to the hospital or hunt before we get there."**_

"_**Wonderful, I promise I won't take much of your families time."**_

**Tristan had made his way down the stairs keys in hand. The ride to the Cullen's was quite I assume Alice knew I was consumed in thought about what had happened before she arrived. Could I live without Tristan? Would I be able to watch him pack his bags leaving me behind? When he was talking to me he acted like he wanted me to stay. Our house was nothing compared to the Cullen's however it would feel so big an empty without him. We arrived to the Cullen home with Tristan close behind. Once inside Carlisle was waiting for us with Esme at her side. None of the other Cullen's were around although Edward must be home because I instantly felt my skin start to prickle. It wasn't like it was in the café and certainly not like it was in the classroom, more of a static charge running all over my skin. **

"_**Good evening Tristan, Bella I hope everything is okay. Alice said you would like to speak with us."**_

"_**Yes Carlisle I would like to speak with you. Tonight I received a call from an old friend of ours who is having some issues with newborns. I let them know I would head out Monday to help however I would feel more comfortable knowing that Bella was out of danger here. I have never left her alone before but she has made friends with Alice as well as settled well into school. I was wondering if Bella decided to stay here while I left if your family wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Bella."**_

"_**Of course we would keep an eye out for Bella. Anything she needed we would be more than willing to help her with." **_

"_**Thanks I really appreciate it. I should get going I have a lot to do before I leave on Monday. We are still good for tomorrow Carlisle if you still wouldn't mind showing my the hospital."**_

"_**Of course not Tristan I will see you there."**_

**I followed Tristan to the door to say goodbye, kissing him gently on his forehead. I knew he would go home back to his medical book to try to impress Carlisle with his knowledge tomorrow. **

"_**Have fun tonight Bella. I will see you at home around 5."**_

"_**Good night Tristan. Try not to read all night long"**_

"_**I won't, promise."**_

**He leaned in to kiss me goodnight and then disappeared out the front door. As soon as I turned around Alice was at my side pulling me up the stairs.**

"_**You just have to stay here! I have never had a best friend before and now that I have one I don't think I could go back to not having one."**_

"_**I know Alice, you are one of the main reasons I am thinking of staying here." **_

**We spent the night talking as Alice insisted in doing my toes, fingernails and hair. We talked about school, and Alice went on and on about Prom which was 8 months away! I guess when you can see the future eight months isn't that far after all. After hours of talking Alice asked me if I wouldn't mind going down the hall to the library to pick up a book about Europe we had been taking about. She said there was a picture she just had to show me. I didn't mind getting a break from the chair where Alice had completely done me over. I now had bouncing curls all over my face, a light coat of make up, red toe nails, and my finger nails had white tips. Making my way to the library I notice the static feeling growing stronger to more of what I felt in the café. Once I had reached the library door I felt like I had in Bio II, he must be in the library. I was so nervous what would he do that I was here? Would he flee the library? If he can feel the electricity he knows I am here about to walk into the library. Maybe he will jump out the window once I walk into the room. Thinking back to what Carlisle said when we first met them "**_**Edward could not be with us tonight however he has asked me to let you know he will properly introduce himself the next time he sees you." **_**This last thought was all I needed to secure the courage to open the door. **

**The door silently opened exposing the most expansive library I had ever seen. There were rows upon rows floor to ceiling of books. I was never going to find the one book Alice had asked me to retrieve. I stepped into the library ready to begin my search for the book I was suppose to bring back. I started at the row directly in front of me staring at all the volumes before me. I hadn't been able to ignore the electrical current traveling through the air however I did manage to over look the striking male sitting in the black leather chair on my right. **

"_**Can I help you find anything?"**_

**I had never heard him talk before and it was amazing. It was like velvet, so smooth and sensual. **

"_**Ummm… sure Alice asked me to grab a book about Europe."**_

"_**Did she happen to mention the name of the book? As you can see we have almost every book ever published. Several shelves are full of books on Europe."**_

"_**No she did not. If you excuse me I will go ask her for the title of the one she is looking for."**_

"_**Wait, please don't go yet. I never got the chance to introduce myself properly before. I was very rude to you in Biology, I hope you can forgive me."**_

**If my heart was alive it would be beating in my throat right now. The electric in the air was going crazy I barely moved and still felt in snapping around my body.**

"_**Do you feel that?"**_

_**I blurted out before I could help myself. I had been thinking about it since I walked in this evening but I didn't mean for it to come out like that.**_

"_**I'm sorry I shouldn't have blurted it out like that."**_

"_**No it's okay I am glad you brought that up I was wondering the same thing. I have never felt anything like it I was wondering if you could explain it to me."**_

"_**No I haven't this would be the first time. I am a shield do you think it has to do with your powers against my shield?"**_

"_**Ah that would explain why I can't read your mind, I had been frustrated about that. I can't imagine it having anything to do with that since Jasper's and Alice's powers still work on you."**_

"_**What does it feel like to you?"**_

"_**Like I stuck my finger into a light socket. I felt it in the café the first day of school but not as bad. In Bio when I had to sit next to you I could feel it running through my body like I was being pulled to you. I only didn't introduce myself to you in Bio because I thought you might be doing it. That plus I couldn't read your mind was too much. What really did me over was not being able to hear Tristan's mind at lunch but I had full access to it in gym. Instead of being here when you came over that night I ran to Alaska for the rest of the week to hang out with family friend's of ours. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I hope you were not offended by my rudeness."**_

"_**I was taken back by the way you acted however I was more concerned about the electric feeling. I thought you were doing it which made me angry because I have never had anyone affect my shield before. It's weird because it seems to have lessened in intensity however I do now understand what you mean about being pulled to you."**_

**We sat and talked to one another for hours first about the electricity and our behavior the first day of school but then it progressed to our lifestyle, how his gift works, his life as a young vampire. Conversation flowed so easily between the two of us, there were never any award pauses or pregnant silences. We laughed about all the same things and I was more comfortable with Edward than any of the other Cullens. Once Edward had noticed how much time had past he apologized for taking all my time away from Alice. He mentioned that I looked cute and that dark blue was a great color on me. I told him how Alice had strapped me to her chair as she remade me as he laughed. Walking back to Alice's room all I could think about was how much fun I had just talking to Edward. It was then that I decided I would stay here while Tristan went to Italy. What was I getting myself into?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this chapter is going to be a bit racy. I have never written anything before let alone a sex scene so sorry if it blows (no pun intended). It won't be too much, just testing it out. Let me know what you think

Chapter 5

Saturday with Alice was so much fun. After making my way back to her room hours later without the book she asked for she acted like I had never left. The only difference was the smile she gave me as soon as I got back. True Alice style she wanted to hit the mall which I was more than happy to do to get away from the house. I had forgotten we were in a house full of vampires, I am sure everyone had heard me talking to Edward for hours. Alice insisted that I pretty much got a new wardrobe, I'm sure Tristan would be happy I updated everything. On the way back was the only time she spoke to me about if I would leave.

"_I'm so excited you have decided to stay. It's going to be so much fun! It will be hard on you at first but you will be happy."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Bella, I can see the future."_

"_Sorry Alice, I forget. I am nervous about being without him, we've never been apart before. Can you see when he comes back?"_

"_No something must not be decided yet, it's fuzzy. I don't see him back before the end of the school year though."_

"_What else do you see?"_

"_I'm not telling!"_

She had that smile again like she did when I came back to the room after the library. She knows something and she is not telling me. What could it be? Would I want to know? If I knew would I try to change it, is that why she wouldn't tell me? The future was so iffy, it could change at a moments notice. Anything random could completely alter everything. I wouldn't worry about the future as of now. I was 78 years old how much could change? As we came closer to the Cullen home the static pull started. We pulled up to the house where everyone was outside playing football. As we got out of the car Edward was quickly at my side helping me out, the electric was going crazy.

"_Thanks for your help Edward. I wish I could stay and chat with you guys but I need to get home to talk with Tristan."_

"_It's okay Bella, Tristan is on his way here to get you from the hospital. Carlisle told him about my shopping habits, he thought you would need help getting all your stuff home."_

"_Thanks Alice, I'm sure he will be thrilled that I have all new clothes. He is always complaining that I need to rotate mine more like a real teenage girl."_

"_Anytime Bella, I'll be sure to tell him I will make sure you keep up with that while he is gone."_

"_You are staying?"_

Esme looked like she wanted to launch herself across the yard to give me a hug. The guys stopped playing football and Edward was staring right into my eyes. I knew Alice knew I was going to stay however I wanted everyone to think that I had thought about it longer than I did. While it's true they were the main reason I was staying I didn't want to let them know this it seemed so desperate. I was also staying so I would become more independent, Tristan had also said it was too dangerous.

"_Well so far I have decided to stay. I have never been without Tristan and I thought it would be a good time to see how I would do without him with you guys being so close if I needed anything. Tristan also feels it would be too dangerous for me to go with him and I wouldn't want to give him something else to worry about. However Tristan said if I couldn't stay here without him he has friends close to where he is going to be but far enough away from the danger. I'm really hoping I don't resort to that since they don't follow our lifestyle."_

Esme was across the yard in a flash hugging me tightly.

"_Oh Bella I am so happy you feel comfortable enough with us to stay. Anything you need we will help you with."_

"_Thanks Esme your family has been so kind to me, I hope I won't impose…"_

"_Bella our home is your home. Please feel free to be yourself here, you will never impose on us."_

With that Carlisle's car pulled up into the driveway, I could see Tristan's car right behind him. When he parked his car next to Carlisle's he was out in a flash spinning me around in his arms. Tristan was all smiles holding me in his arms, we had never been apart for so long before. Weird I hadn't even noticed we had been apart for as long as we had.

"_Oh Bella I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you about!"_

"_I missed you too Tristan. Let me get my bags from Alice's car and we can get going home."_

He was instantly at Alice's car to pull all my bags out and load them into the Camero. I turned around to say goodbye to the Cullen's but noticed Edward was missing. He must have left as soon as Tristan pulled up, that was weird. While I had never really seen them talk before, neither of them said anything about disliking the other. Not that I guess Edward would tell me that he didn't like my mate, but it's not like I really knew Edward. I had only just spoken to him last night. It's funny how I felt like I knew everything about him when I had really only just met him.

"_Bye everyone. Alice thanks for taking me out today and hanging out with me last night."_

"_Anytime Bella, see you on Monday."_

Guess I wasn't going to see Tristan off to Italy, never bet against Alice. Tristan had gotten all my bags into the car amazing with enough room for the two of us to fit. He waved to the Cullen's thanking Carlisle again for taking him to the hospital.

"_The Cullen's know I will be going to Italy."_

"_How?"_

"_Alice can see the future she could see I was going to be there. She however cannot see my connection with the Volturi so we are still safe there. I told Carlisle I had helped them in the past and they had asked for my assistance. He didn't pry for anything more, but agreed that he thought you would be safer here. Have you decided what you are going to?"_

"_Yes, I am going to try to stay here. I have never been without you and I think with the Cullen's so close it would be the best time to see how I would do. I also agree that I wouldn't be able to control my shield if I felt you were in danger. I wouldn't want to expose our secret that you have worked so hard to keep. My only stipulation is if I stay here I get to visit you and stay with you when I want."_

"_That sounds fair enough to me. I will let Aro know that you will be staying here but visiting. He knows I don't think it's safe for you to be there, but he is upset that I won't let him test the human on you. When you visit he will push for you to let him try. We can also stay in the city if you take a long weekend that way he can't try to talk you into it."_

"_Okay we will deal with that when we get there. I am also going to skip seeing you off on Monday, it will be weird enough you pulling out of school and me staying. I will say goodbye properly on Sunday maybe that will help."_

"_I understand I just hope you don't wait too long to come see me. I am really going to miss you Bella, you are my life. When you visit Dad will try to get you to stay so I won't vote against changing the human and get home faster. To be honest with you I had hoped you would come with me, but I know it's for the best you stay."_

The rest of the ride home was silent. We both mourning the thought of being without one another. I wanted to show him how badly I would miss him, what I would miss about him, and how much I love him. I could feel my eyes becoming darker as we pulled into our driveway. I didn't have to wait long to see if Tristan was feeling the same. As soon as the car was in park he had my seatbelt off and was pulling me on top of him. Our lips collided with need for one another roughly forcing our tongues against one another's. Tristan's hands were running all over my body pulling the unneeded jacket from my body and grabbing fistfuls of my hair as he pulled me closer to him. In a instant the car door was open and he had slammed me against the front door my legs instantly wrapped around his waist. His tongue raced across my jaw to my ear lobe descending to my neck line. A growl escaped my lips as his tongue teased my collar bone his hands squeezing my ass. Somehow the front door was open and we were on the floor in the hallway. Our clothes laid in shreds in one flick of his hand and I stared at his chiseled body that laid on top of me. His tongue continued it's assault on my body as he took my right nipple in his mouth. It instantly responded to his wet tongue darting across the sensitive nerves. His hand worked on my left nipple, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. My body arched upwards as I moaned loudly wanting more. He started kissing down my stomach using his hands to keep mine at my side so I wouldn't push him into me. Once he had gotten to my center he slid his tongue between my folds. I started to push against his hands that were holding me down eager to feel him fill me.

"_Tristan please just let me have you."_

"_Bells I love it when you beg me."_

He instantly pushed his hard dick inside of me filling me completely. I groan loudly running my fingers through his hair tugging on it. He continued thrusting inside of causing me to moan louder and louder. A growl was growing deep in his chest as he pushed harder and deeper inside of me.

"_I'm going to miss this so much Bella. No one can make my cock feel like you do, no one can make me moan like you do, no one feels as good as you. I'm going to miss your pink lips, your tasty neck, your soft tits, smooth stomach, your wet sex, and the way you moan when I fuck you."_

I was growing closer with each thrust, pushing myself against him as hard as I could. He reached down and with his fingers rubbed my clit to bring my closer to climax.

"_Cum for me Bella."_

I instantly came throwing myself against him as his fingers circled my clit. He drove into me two more times before I felt him unravel from within me. Breathing heavy he collapsed on the floor next to me. He leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"_Bella I am going to miss you so much, please don't wait too long to come see me."_

"_Tristan I don't want to stay, I want to go with you."_

" _Bella I will support whatever you decide, but do me a favor stay here for at least a month to see how it is." _

"_but Tristan…"_

"_No Bella as much as I want you with me every second of every day you will be safer here. I know it will be hard on you too but we have forever and we will do this as much as possible when you visit."_

"_I know Tristan but it will be so hard without you."_

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too Tristan."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6

Sunday continued like Saturday ended; Tristan and I stayed in constant contact throughout the day. As he packed his things we reminisced laughing at all the times we had shared over the years. This would be the first time we would be making separate memories since I was turned. I was jealous that other people would be making memories with my mate and not me. I never would imagine there would be a time in his life since we have been together where a memory would not include me in it. It hurt knowing that we were going to be separated for an indefinite amount of time, that if they turned the human it could be years before she was where Aro wanted her. The night went quickly as we prepared for him to leave in the morning. After packing we decided to go hunting because Tristan had to fly to Italy and I had school the next morning. Monday morning came quicker than either of us would like. Tristan still had to pull himself out of school, he was going to say he was accepted into an exclusive private school in Italy which would help him get into the college he wanted to get into. He would have them fax his transcripts and any calls be taken in Italy. I was slowly getting ready for school regretting my decision not to go with Tristan to the airport. I sulked down the stairs to say goodbye before I became late to school.

"_Tristan I have to say goodbye now so I am not late for school."_

"_I know Bella, I have been putting it off all weekend as well."_

"_I am really going to miss you when you're gone. I can't imagine how I am going to go on without you. I'm going to worry about you everyday."_

"_I am going to miss you too Bells, since I found you, you have been my everything. I am going to be so lonely without you, and I will worry about you everyday as well."_

"_I won't wait long till I come visit you I promise."_

"_I can't wait Bella. I hope you take me up on my offer for a long weekend, alone."_

"_You know I will Tristan I can't wait to be alone with you again. Well I guess I should get going"_

"_I love you Bella"_

"_I love your too Tristan." _

With that I hugged him tightly wishing he didn't have to leave me here pretending to be a normal teenager. I grabbed my keys and made my way out the front door. I glanced up to see a silver Volvo sitting in my driveway. Alice popped out of the passenger seat and was at my side in a moment hugging me close. I collapsed into her arms wishing I could cry all my sadness out. She rubbed my back while whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay and that he would be back soon. After five minutes in Alice's arms I realized I was making everyone late for school and I better get it together. I quickly stood up making my way to the car. Edward was out in a flash opening the passenger door for me as I stepped into his car. After he had also opened Alice's door he set himself back into the drivers seat and we pulled away. I closed my eyes resting my head against the rest preparing myself for the long day ahead that would end with me going home to my empty house alone.

After fifteen minutes of sitting in the car with my eyes closed I realized we should have arrived at school way before now. I shot up straight in my chair startling Edward.

"_Where are we? We should have arrived at school ten minutes ago."_

"_I wasn't going to let you mope around school all day silly! Instead I have planned a full girl day for us to make you feel better. Edward volunteered to chauffer us around today."_

"_Thanks Alice but I don't think Tristan would want me skipping school before he even leaves the country. In his eyes it would be very un-human of me."_

"_That's where you are wrong Miss. Know It All. I already cleared in with Tristan on Saturday. He thought it was a wonderful idea to keep you from being upset." _

I smiled back at her, reassuring I was okay with the surprise twist today had made. I was actually sad that we weren't going to school, it would have been nice to get that day over with. We arrived at the Port Angeles mall right as first period would have been starting. Edward apparently has a problem with driving a bit too fast.

"_Before we get out of this car there are some rules. Will you follow my rules Bella?"_

"_I don't know Alice what kind of rules are you talking about."_

"_First I am doing this for you, you will not spend a dime…"_

"_But Alice we have plenty of money I could easily pay for my own stuff."_

"_Bella, listen to all my rules. If you can't follow them Edward will take you back to your house where you can do whatever you want. First rule is that I will pay for everything. Second rule is that you cannot complain about what I have decided to do. Third rule is you cannot tell me no. I won't do anything drastic or dangerous but I do want to change your style a bit. You have only three vetoes you can use, one for hair, and two for clothes the rest is up to me. You also have to try on anything I ask you to. Do you agree to my rules?"_

I didn't like that there were rules going into this. I didn't like that Alice wanted to pay for everything, it made me feel like I owed her. The second rule wasn't hard. I knew Alice put a lot of time into this and complaining would ruin it. The third rule was the worst. I did trust Alice but I didn't like that she wanted to change me and there was nothing I could say. She must knew that I would eventually agree to these rules or she wouldn't have driven all the way out here. She also would have seen the end result so she knew I would like whatever it was she did. Never bet against Alice.

"_Okay Alice I will agree to your rules."_

"_Yay! Lets get going then."_

As I expected she had planned a full day of girly pampering. First we went shopping where Alice drug me into ever designer store they had. She quickly had me use my vetoes on a skirt I thought was a belt and a shirt I thought was a bra. She was a crafty one that Alice because after those two picks she didn't pick anything else like that up. Instead I ended up with a tight strapless navy blue dress that ended right above my knee, pair of navy blue heels, and a few accessories. Although I would have never picked out that dress for myself I'm glad she didn't go over board with the shopping. After the mall it was back into the car to a gorgeous looking spa. She had scheduled for us to have massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, makeup and hair appointments. By the time my hair appointment rolled around I was so relaxed. Thankfully Alice had told them only to clean up the ends, cut long layers, angles, and put auburn highlights in it. Alice had covered up the mirror so I couldn't see myself until I was completely done. Makeup was next which didn't take too long. Afterwards Alice shoved me into a room where she helped me dress into the outfit she had purchased earlier. Once I had the dress on successfully avoiding messing up my newly done hair and makeup she was at my feet to assist me into my shoes. Adding a new pair of earrings, a few bangles as well as a necklace completing my outfit. Stepping out of dressing room I realized I was surrounded by mirrors reflecting the "Alice style" me. I was a vampire so I already was attractive by many standards however I was plain by vampire standards. The reflection in front of me was not of a plain vampire. My hair framed my face, the auburn highlights brought warmth to my alabaster skin, the dress clung tight against my body relieving my hard body underneath, and the little jewelry I wore was just enough to highlight parts of my body. I thought I had been doing a decent job of dressing myself however it seemed I failed compared to Alice.

"_Oh Bella you look amazing!"_

"_Thanks Alice, you did such a great job." _

We walked out to the lobby to where Edward was waiting for us. I had heard all the women talking quietly about him while I was getting my hair done. They thought he was the hottest thing on two legs. One of the younger girls had been trying to flirt with him since we arrived however he had been nothing more than polite to her. This thought made me smug as I walked out. I don't know why but the thought of someone trying to be with Edward made my stomach churn. Edward stood when we entered the room, his eyes never left me. I felt the electricity again as I did ever time I was with him however it was now more excited feeling causing me to grow butterflies in my stomach.

"_No wonder he didn't fall for Nicki, look at the way he looks at her. She is gorgeous why would he even look at anyone else?"_

I heard the whispers as Edward walked up to me to offer me his arm to lead me to the car. How did Edward look at me? I'm sure he was just as shocked as I was how I looked. I still didn't understand the electricity I felt when I was with him, and now I could add butterflies to my list. He escorted me back to the Volvo opening the passenger door for me. As I slipped in his hand touched the small of my back sending a shook though my whole body. It wasn't a bad shook, although it was surprising I liked it. Sitting into the seat Edward was next to me in a flash. We pulled away from the spa making our way back home it seemed.

Edward pulled up to another building opening my door for me to step out. I only then noticed that Edward was wearing a pair of black slacks and a nice button up shirt. Getting out I noticed Alice had changed as well into a cute simple red dress with red heels. Edward once again offered me his arm, led the way to the building opening the doors once we arrived. Inside was an beautiful empty room. There was floor to ceiling windows towards the back allowing the dim light from the sunset into the room. The room was very elegant with pale pink walls, low hanging chandelier, light blowing curtains, and stunning floor. Once inside I noticed the rest of the Cullen's were there as well dressed for the evening.

"_Bella I thought we could close the night with some dancing. You could either dance with Edward or we could all rotate dance partners. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."_

Oh my gosh all eyes were on me. I did want to dance with Edward but once again I felt that guilty feeling. I didn't want to rotate partners since I didn't know any of the males like I did Edward and it would separate them from their mate. I also didn't want to insult Edward when he had been nothing but sweet driving everywhere today. Why should I feel guilty about it? It was only dancing, it wasn't even my idea.

"_I do not mind dancing with Edward if he wouldn't mind. He has been so nice driving everywhere today. Although I do want to warn you I am not a good dancer."_

"_It's all in the leading."_

Edward was at my side in a flash taking my hand leading me to the dance floor. I felt the electric shoot through my body again as the butterflies decided to make a return. He gently pulled me into him as the first dance started leading me around the room. The other couples joined us shortly dancing there way around the room. Edward was a very good dancer and I actually didn't do too badly while he led.

"_Bella you look so breath taking tonight."_

"_Thank you Edward, you clean up nicely yourself." _

After a few formal dancing songs they started to become more modern. Alice cut in between Edward and I to steal me away. We started laughing while we sang out the words to the song. Soon everyone joined in as we danced around belting out every song that played off of Alice's ipod. Emmett really got into it singing the high parts as loud as possible. Everyone was enjoying themselves laughing, making jokes, and singing the songs that Alice had downloaded. It was early morning time before I knew it and I did have to go to school tomorrow. I helped Alice lock up and we made our way to the Volvo for the final time that night.

I was so into joking with Alice that we were parked in no time. I turned to Alice to thank her for how well the day had turned out.

"_Alice thank you for the wonderful day. I don't think I will ever be able to tell you how much a appreciate what you and Edward did for me today."_

"_What are you talking about Bella, I'm not done yet." _

What else could she possible have planned? It was three in the morning and we all had to start getting ready for school in three hours. Edward was at my door pulling me to my feet when I realized we were at the Cullen house. Edward once again offered me his arm which I took and he guided me toward the house.

"_Bella my next surprise is a bit shocking I hope you don't mind."_

"_Alice what did you do."_

"_Let's walk while I tell you."_

She started to climb the stairs as I followed behind her. What could she possible have gotten me now?

"_Now I know you were worried about Tristan leaving because you hadn't lived by yourself ever."_

We reached the first floor with her room on it and she kept climbing the stairs.

"_I also know that while he is gone we will be spending tons of time together and I am so excited."_

We reached the second floor where Rosalie and Emmett's room was on. She kept climbing the steps.

"_Bella while my family and I have only known you a short time we already feel like you are part of our family. We want to make sure you know how much we all care about you."_

We had reached the third floor where Edward's room was. She started walking toward the second door placing her hand on the knob. I was standing next to her as she turned the knob exposing the room inside. She walked in shutting the door behind her as she explained further.

"_This is now your room if you can accept it. This use to be Edward's study but he gave it for you. We thought you would like the privacy of the third floor, not being shoved in-between couples. Edward also liked that he can't read your mind so he will get a break from all of us. We didn't want you to feel like you had to stay at your house if you didn't want to. Without Tristan being there I'm sure it would be strange and now I am only two floors away! Esme designed the room, I bought everything, and Edward and Emmett helped put everything where it should go. What do you think?"_

I didn't know what to say. I was so touched that they thought I was apart of their family. It had always been just Tristan and I, but never a real family. They obviously put a lot of time and effort into making me feel comfortable here.

"_Alice this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I am touched beyond words, truly. I love that your family has accepted me into your home as part of your family. This room is great! Of course I will stay here with you guys however I still would like to keep my home with Tristan, I hope you don't take offense."_

"_We don't want to take your house away Bella! We want to make sure you are happy and know that people love you while Tristan is gone. I'm so glad you like it and that you will stay here! We can move your stuff over tomorrow after school, I have an outfit already for you tomorrow. I'm going to tell everyone the good news, feel free to stay in here and soak it all in." _

With that she gave me a big hug and walked out the door. I glanced around my new room and settled on the bed in the middle of the room. I quickly jumped into it kicking my heels off nestling into the overstuff comforter. I just had one of the best days of my entire life. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard or smiled so much. Suddenly my phone began to ring the purse I had dropped by the door. Rushing over to the door I realized there was only one person it could be. How was I going to tell Tristan that the first day he has ever left my side was one of the best days of my life?

Here is that guilty feeling all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I took my sweet time with this chapter, I apologize. I am not motivated to write since it seems that not too many people are interested in the story. While I do enjoy writing I am not going to go out of my way to post chapters unless people express interest in the story. I hate to be _that_ person who begs for reviews however I guess I'm going to be _that _person. I have decided that every 5 reviews I will post a new chapter within the week. However long it takes to get those reviews is up to you. I am also looking for good fanfic to read. If you know any good ones let me know so I can check them out. Thanks J

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

"_Hello Tristan how was your flight?"_

"_Hey Bella it was weird. The seat next to me was taken and I kept turning to them to say something only to realize it wasn't you. I miss you so much already."_

"_I'm sorry Tristan, I miss you too."_

"_You won't wait too long to see me right?"_

"_No I won't wait long. When I get home I will book everything."_

"_Where are you if you are not home? It's almost time for school."_

"_I'm at the Cullen's. They set up a room for me so I wouldn't have to stay at the house alone."_

"_Bella I don't like the idea of you being anywhere but our home."_

"_You are the one who said I should stay here with them, it wasn't their idea. They are only trying to keep me company while you are gone. Not only did you tell me to stay you also asked them to keep an eye on me. I'm sure they now feel responsible for me."_

"_Your right, I am just so lonely here without you. I'm not sure how long I will be able to stay without you."_

"_You will be fine. You have your work to keep you busy and you know it's for the best that I stay here."_

"_Your right. Well I need to go get started with my work. The sooner I am finished here the sooner I will be back home. I love you so much Bella. Don't forget to make the arrangements to visit."_

"_I love you too Tristan. I won't forget. I will probably purchase a laptop so that I can keep it here. It will be much easier than trying to bring the desktop over."_

"_That's a good idea, goodbye Bella"_

"_Bye Tristan"_

After my conversation with Tristan I started to feel guilty again. Here I was without my mate in another vampire's home and having the best time. He was stuck in Italy miserable without me having to work. What was wrong with me? After that phone call I should be booking my flight to Italy without a seconds delay. Instead I am sitting here, eyes closed, in someone's home.

I laid in my new bed thinking about the last few months until Alice came bounding into my room to get me dressed for school. I didn't even want to tell her that I could dress myself I just let her do whatever it was that she wanted. She kept talking about getting my stuff after school, how she was going to go through my clothes so I only kept the good stuff.

"_Alice can we talk?"_

"_Of course"_

She plunked down on my bed and patted the bed for me to sit next to her.

"_I really do miss Tristan, but I'm so happy with your family. When I am with you guys I forget about Tristan, and then I feel guilty like I betrayed him. When I talk to Tristan all I can think about is Tristan and I'm so unhappy. Will I ever be happy all the time?"_

" _Bella you are going to miss him, he is the only person you have really known since you have been turned. You have never been without him, it's okay to miss him. I'm glad you are as happy being here as we are having you. I can see you will find happiness soon I promise."_

I got the feeling that Alice was keeping something from me as she smugly jumped off my bed to continue dressing me.

School was as normal as it could be. Without Tristan the male population of Folk had seemed to find their balls and tried to make conversation with me although it didn't last too long. Edward quickly scared off any male who wanted to talk to me. He walked with me to all our classes and took Tristan's seat next to me. Having Edward next to me was comforting, and I found myself thing about him more and more. The whole school was talking about his sudden protectiveness of me in Tristan's absence.

Even though all of us had the same eyes there was something different about Edward's. When he looked into my eyes I struggled to remember what I was thinking or talking about and became flustered. I didn't have to pretend with him. I didn't have to show up on time all the time, and he didn't treat me like a child. His caramel eyes seemed to sparkle reflecting kindness, and interest. There was those ladies at the spa _"…look at the way he looks at her…" _

I must be missing Tristan more than I thought I was. Here I was two days after my mate leaves emotionally attaching myself to the only male friend who is single. I know I have never been without him but man I didn't know I was going to be like this! Good thing I realized what I was doing before I made a mistake and embarrassed myself. I quietly laughed picturing Edward's horrified face as I tried to make a move on him. Good thing he can't read my mind or he would never talk to me again.

The end of the day came quickly and it was time to my stuff. As soon as we arrived Alice went straight to my closet to pack what clothes she allowed me to have. She insisted that I wouldn't need many clothes and that she would make sure I had a full closet. I didn't have much to move since the house would still be here and my room was already done. I grabbed my book and cd collection as well as the few pictures of Tristan and I. Stuffing my journal and the clothes Alice deemed worthy into my bag we were out the door. I quickly ran through the house to make sure everything was locked up and nothing important was left behind. Walking out of the house my chest hurt. I felt like I was walking away from my home with Tristan. I knew that was silly since as soon as he done we would be together again, but I felt so lonely.

I decided I would go purchase a laptop after my stuff was dropped off at my house. I didn't say anything to the others, I thought it would be nice to be actually on my own to think about things. Tossing my bags on the floor I noticed a box sitting on my bed. Opening it up I found a new laptop.

"_I hope you don't mind that I took it upon myself to get you a laptop. Alice saw you purchasing a horrible one and I couldn't let that happen."_

He shot me that crooked smirk that always left my thoughts it tangles.

"_No it's fine Edward thank you so much. Please let me pay you back."_

"_Not necessary. Think of it as a welcome to the family gift."_

"_You have been so sweet to me already, thank you."_

"_You will have to get use to us spending money on you. You would be swimming in new clothes already if we didn't convince Alice you would need to be eased into it."_

"_Yeah thanks for that. Do you mind getting this set up for me? I'm not very computer savvy, Tristan usually does those kind of things." _

"_No problem Bells, I could do it now if you like"_

"_Sure I was planning to go buy one so I have plenty of time to book my trip."_

"_Leaving us already?"_

I could see the pain and longing behind his caramel eyes.

"_Not really I would only be going for a few days to Italy to visit Tristan."_

"_Oh"_

We sat in silence while he figured out my laptop. I would catch him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself before he could. We sat next to each other completely silent for a half hour. Every now and then I would hear the crackle of the static that was always present when I was near Edward.

"_Alright I think it's done. If you have any questions just call for me I will be in my room playing."_

"_Thank you Edward."_

"_Anytime Bells."_

When he stood up to leave I had to control myself not to pull him back into my bed with me. It was like he had some sort of pull over me. I wanted to be with him all the time. When he was away from me I miss the static between us. When he was in his room he was close enough for the static to still be slightly felt every now and then.

Time to book my trip to Italy for the weekend. I started to book my trip when I heard Edward's piano next door. I had never heard the song before it was so full of raw emotion. It seemed so sad but hopeful at the same time. It was a melody of hope, love and want. The song came to a close and the house was extraordinarily quite. I realized I had opened the explorer browser but was staring at the same page as I listen to Edward play. I decided I would see what I could find for this weekend. Once I saw Tristan I'm sure the fabricated feelings I have for Edward would disappear and I could go back to thinking of him as my friend.

I had found tickets for this weekend and was about to purchase them when I felt the static in the air grow. It was only like that when we had been apart. When we were together the static was more like a light tingle although I could always hear it in the air.

"_Um… Bella I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Seattle this weekend. I wanted to pick up some new sheet music and there is a really nice bookstore there I think you would like. My treat I will get you whatever you want."_

"_Sure I would love to get something new to read but I can pay for my own stuff. Are you sure you don't mind me tagging along?"_

"_Bells I enjoy your company I feel….at ease when I'm with you."_

Bells? Since when did Edward call me that? I like the way it sounds coming from his full lips.

"_Me too Edward" _I answered quietly.

I stared at him leaning on my door frame, legs cross, arms at his side, those smothering eyes, and his sex hair. Oh my gosh did I just say sex hair?!

"_I look forward to our trip. I'm going to go back to play unless you need anything?"_

"_I'm looking forward to it as well. I enjoy listening to you play. The last song was so powerful I have never heard it before. I will have to watch you play sometime."_

"_Thanks Bells I wrote that song a few weeks ago. My door is always open for you, come over anytime. When you are done in here come over and you can watch I'll play whatever you want. I'll even teach you to play if you like."_

"_Wow I can't believe you wrote something with such raw emotion. I will be over as soon as I am done I was just about to buy my plane tickets."_

With that he made his way back to his room. I heard Claude Debussy flowing from the room next door relaxing my whole body. Listening to him play took me away from myself and all I could concentrate on was the beautiful music he played. Once the song was over I managed to get back to booking my trip. I noticed I was about to buy plane tickets for this weekend, I had just told Edward I would go with his to Seattle. I quickly cleared my cart and purchased tickets for the following weekend. Labor Day weekend was a three day weekend I could take Friday off and spend two full days with Tristan. That would work out better than one day and I could have more time with Tristan.

Tristan would need the time to make sure he didn't have anything going on with his Dad. Labor Day weekend would work out much better for us than this weekend.

_Whatever you have to tell yourself _came a little voice in my head.


End file.
